


Reintroduction

by The_City_Rain



Series: Little Mikey [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breakups, Daddy!Ray, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Warped Tour, ddlb, little!mikey, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikeys been avoiding his littlespace since he and Pete Wentz broke up. Ray just wants to help his baby.
Relationships: Past Petekey - Relationship, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Series: Little Mikey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Reintroduction

Ray Toro hated Warped Tour '05. Okay, he didn't hate it, he loved playing shows and fuhking around with his friends. He loved meeting new bands and having cool parties. But there was one issue.

Mikey.

Ray doesn't really remember how it started, and he doubted Mikey does either. Maybe it was some bassist code or maybe Mikey was too drunk to know what he was doing, but he and Pete Wentz had gotten considerably closer over the summer months. It was impossible not to notice, even some fans and gossipers had picked up on it. The only time they weren't attached at the hip was when they were playing on stage, even though they'd always be backstage waiting for each other.

On the bright side, My Chem had now officially made friends with Fall Out Boy, they didn't really have much of an option. One of the guys from Fall Out Boy usually had to come to My Chem's bus to remind Pete that he was meant to be on stage and visa versa, then Mikey and Pete would stumble out from the bunk area, clothes and hair ruffled.

Ray wasn't an idiot, he could hear them going at it nearly every night they spent on the bus together. Ray was just glad his bunk was below Mikeys and not across from it, those guys needed to learn to pull the curtain.

Ray could admit it to himself, he was in love with Mikey. He had been since Gerard first introduced him to his baby brother. They were extremely close and Ray would be lying if he said he didn't love Mikey more than he should. Ray was the first and only person in the band that knew about Mikeys little space. It meant so much to Ray that Mikey trusted him enough to tell him and eventually enough to let Ray take care of him.

Ray missed it. He missed snuggling up to Mikey on the bus couch and being able to care for him. He knew how much Mikey loved to be and needed to be little but Ray also loved and needed to take care of him. He was jealous, he'd admit that. Mikey hadn't come to him feeling little since the tour started. He didn't know if Pete knew and took care of him or if Mikey had been ignoring his little space. He hadn't heard Mikeys little voice from his bunk but it's not like the boys spent all their time on the bus.

They all knew what was coming. They all knew what Pete Wentz was like, and they hadn't expected anything but this to happen.

Mikey had been painfully oblivious. He was in love. It wasn't until Mikey woke up on the last day of Warped Tour that it hit him, it was just a summer fling. Mikey had stayed in his bunk all morning, the other guys too hungover to notice he wasn't there.

Ray had noticed though. He was worried. He didn't know what was wrong, but he had saw Pete sneaking out earlier in the morning.

"Hey guys, have any of you been talking to Mikey today?"

Gerard, Frank and Bob looked at him groggily, shaking their heads and diving back into their mugs of coffee. Ray sighed and got up. He walked over to the coffee pot and pouring some into Mikeys favourite mug.

Ray shuffled into the bunk area. He saw Mikeys arm hanging out of his bunk, his shoulder shaking like he was crying. Ray noticed the smudgy writing on Mikeys arm and pulled back the curtain. Mikey quickly sniffled and wiped his red and puffy eyes.

"Oh hey, Ray." Mikey said, his voice shaking.

Ray frowned and leaned against the edge of Mikeys bunk. He gave him a once over. He was still wearing Petes Clandestine hoodie and, what seemed to Ray to be, Petes boxers. He was cradling his arm close to his chest, hiding it from Ray.

"Mikes? What's wrong?"

Mikey frowned and sat up. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Mikey quickly schooled his features into his famous poker face.

Ray set the coffee down and gently took Mikeys arm. Mikey quickly tugged it out of his grip. "Ray, no. Please." 

"Then tell me what's wrong. Baby, I just wanna help."

Mikey shook his head. "Don't call me that. I don't want to be little."

Ray sighed but nodded in understanding. "Okay, but I still wanna help."

"I'll show you if you promise not to tell the others."

"Mikey, you're scaring me."

"It's nothing bad.. Well not for you." Mikey took a shaky breath in.

Ray frowned, gently nudging Mikey to one side of his bunk and climbing in next to him. He carefully took Mikeys hand and read his arm.

"'Goodbye MWay'... Oh, Mikey.." Ray cooed, gently wrapping Mikey up in his strong arms.

"He couldn't even say goodbye," Mikey sniffled. "He just... wrote it and left while I was asleep."

Ray rubbed his arm gently and pulled him closer to his chest. "It's okay to cry. You don't have to hold back around me."

Mikey shook his head and buried his face in Rays chest. "I don't need to- to cry over a-a-a dumb boy!" Mikey quickly covered his face and began to cry against his will again.

Ray pulled Mikey on to his lap and held him close. He gently rubbed Mikeys back, letting him cry into his shirt. Ray looked up when he heard footsteps coming back to the bunks. Gerard looked surprised and shuffled over silently. He gently read Mikeys arm and rubbed his back. He picked up the coffee Ray had set down and handed it to his little brother.

By the time the skinny boy had calmed down, Ray, Gerard and Frank were cuddling Mikey, Bob offering his support from another bunk. Frank had gently wiped the lipstick message off as the older boys held the whimpering bassist.

Ray had kept a close eye on Mikey the entire bus drive home. He tried so hard to find a falter in Mikey, but he couldn't notice any type of little space slip from him. Ray sighed softly, helping Mikey carry his stuff off the bus and into his small lonely apartment when they arrived.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here alone?"

"Yes, Ray."

"Because you know my door is always open."

"That's not very safe." Mikey smiled weakly at his lame attempt of a joke.

"Mikey..."

"Ray, I know. I'll come over if I need to. Thank you."

Ray looked skeptical but nodded slowly. He leaned down to kiss Mikeys head before walking out quickly, blushing darkly, and climbing back onto the bus to be dropped to his own house.

\--

Ray frowned, groaning and turning over in his bed. But he heard it again, the little tap. Ray sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He leaned over to click on his CD player to drown out the noise. He paused, hand stretched out about to touch the button. He heard a soft whisper and another quiet knock.

Ray slowly got up from his bed, quickly pulling on a pair of boxers that was thrown haphazardly on the floor. He slowly padded out of his room, looking around his dark apartment. He heard another knock on his front door and peeked through the peephole. He squinted against the darkness, but he could easily make out the white-rimmed glasses.

Ray pulled the door open quickly. "Mikey? Are you okay?" Ray asked quickly, ushering the younger boy inside and shutting the door after him.

"My apartment block is being like, bug sprayed."

"It's two a.m, Mikey."

"I-I know. You were the closest but I- I'm gonna go to Gerards. I'm sorry for waking you up." Mikey turned, going to walk back out the door.

Ray quickly caught Mikey by the arm and spun him back around to face him. "No, no, Mikey. I was just surprised that they were doing this at this hour."

"Well they started last night, 10 p.m, but I just... it took this long for me to admit to myself that I needed someone and-"

"Where were you until now?"

"Outside my apartment."

"Mikey, it's freezing out there!" Ray quickly picked Mikey up, causing the smaller boy to yelp. He carried him to his bedroom, helping him change into some of Rays clean clothes and wrapped Mikey up in the blankets on his bed.

"Ray, you don't have to-"

"Mikey, I want to. You came to me, I'm gonna help you."

Mikey nodded and looked up at Ray from his cocoon. Ray smiled down at Mikey and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Sleep well, Mikes." Ray whispered, grabbing his phone and starting to back out of the room. Mikey whined softly and shook his head, sitting up a little in the bed.

"Please don't leave, Ray."

Ray nodded and climbed into the bed with Mikey. He pulled the younger boy close to his chest and smiled.

"Sweet dreams."

Ray held Mikey until his breathing evened out. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, his eyes then scanning up to his face. His cheek bones seemed a little more prominent and the bags under his eyes were dark. Ray frowned and held the boy closer, eventually falling asleep with him. The last thought on his mind was that his house was furthest from Mikeys apartment complex.

\--

Ray got up early the next morning, shuffling carefully out of the bed as to not wake Mikey. He stumbled into the kitchen and quietly fished out a frying pan and some ready-made pancake mix. He poured the milk in and mixed it before heating the pan. Once he had a large stack of pancakes plated, he started the coffee machine up.

The tall boy bit at his lip. He desperately wanted Mikey to give in to his little space. He took out a plastic Gremlins plate and some dull Muppet's cutlery with plastic handles. He'd ordered a lot of little space stuff for Mikey online, knowing rumours would start if he himself bought them, and he didn't want his mother thinking he accidentally knocked someone up.

Ray set all the stuff up on the table and checked the time. It was almost lunchtime at this point, so he went back to the bedroom, stopping beside the bed. He started to admire him again. He looked so young and unbothered when he slept and Rays heart fluttered at the sight of Mikey wearing his too big pajamas pants and hoodie that swallowed him.

Ray gently shook Mikeys shoulder, whispering to him softly. Mikey whined quietly, batting Rays hands away. The older boy chuckled, making Mikey remember where he was. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted up at Ray who gently helped him put his glasses back on.

"Good morning." Ray said, subconsciously using his daddy voice. Mikeys cheeks heated up a little but didn't say anything about it, not really sure if Ray had meant to use it.

Mikey grunted in response and cuddle further into the sheets. Ray grinned at him.

"I made you breakfast."

Mikey just shook his head and began cuddling Rays pillow. Ray bit his lip to hold back an aw.

"Hey, I'm better to cuddle." He teased.

Mikey blushed and slowly let go of the pillow. He stuck his legs out and sat on the edge of the bed. He balled his fists and rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses askew. Ray smiled and picked up the smaller boy, holding him bridal style.

"Ray-"

"Mikey, I know you've been avoiding your head space."

Ray sat Mikey down at the table. He gave him his freshly brewed coffee and sat across from him.

"I wanna know why."

Mikey silently stared down at the plate and took a deep breath.

"It's weird."

"Little space or our relationship?" Ray frowned.

"All of it."

"What makes you say that?" Ray leaned forward and took one of Mikeys hands in his own.

"Pete said that-"

"Fuhk Pete!"

Mikey flinched away from him, making Ray feel bad.

"I'm sorry. Mikey don't mind what he says okay? He just doesn't understand it, and he's not capable of looking after himself, let alone anyone else."

Mikey still stared silently.

"We're friends Ray.. Band-mates. Isn't it weird I call you Daddy?"

"When has anything we've ever done been 'normal'?" 

Mikey looked down at his hands folded in his lap. He shrugged his bony shoulder and looked up at Ray through his fringe. "Isn't it gross?" 

"Give me one valid reason it's gross." Ray challenged. 

Mikey looked a little lost for a moment before responding. 

"Daddy is a sexual term."

"When you were a baby and you called your father 'daddy', was that sexual?" 

"Ew Ray! Gross no!" 

"Then it's an invalid argument."

Mikey sighed and looked thoughtful again. 

"If it really was gross, you wouldn't have to think this hard." 

"I act like a baby, Ray! That's weird!"

"So is a lot of things you've done in bed but nothings said about that." 

"That's different!" 

"Mikey, it's not weird. Yes, some people mightn't understand but I don't understand maths, doesn't make maths weird."

"Maths is weird, too many letters." Mikey mumbled softly, making Ray chuckle. He pulled Mikeys chair closer and gently moved him onto his lap. 

Ray gently placed a kiss on Mikeys forehead. 

"Your pancakes are getting cold."

Mikey still didn't slip into little space. 

\--

They decided they'd wait a month after the tour to begin writing together again, giving them time to relax and catch up with friends and family. As much as he needed the break, Ray was excited to write again. 

He gently placed his guitar on the provided stand and moved to give the guys a quick side hug, it seemed he was the last to show up. 

"Hey guys, how've you been holding up?" He smiled wide and sat down with his guitar to face the others. 

As the others caught him up on what they'd been up to, Rays eyes drifted to Mikey. He was slouched over his bass like he was trying to cover it, his eyes more sunken in and his arms a little skinnier. Ray immediately knew Mikey hadn't given in to his head space and had been stuck in his head. 

Mikey felt his gaze and look up. He looked at Ray almost desperately. Ray shuffled over to make room and patted the couch beside himself. 

"Hey Mikes, come over here. I wanna show you a bass line I thought of." 

Mikey nodded and got up. He dropped down beside him and shuffled as close as possible. Ray wrapped his arms around Mikey, pulling him closer. He held him close, only playing when Gerard, Frank or Bob looked over. 

Ray leaned over, his hair tickling Mikeys neck. 

"Come to my house later?" He whispered quietly, feeling Mikey shiver. Mikey nodded and glanced back at the older boy. 

"Okay, Daddy."

Ray smiled and pulled him closer. He glanced at the others before kissing Mikeys cheek. 

"Such a good boy." Ray grinned. 

"Hey, are you two fuhking or something?" Frank snickered, looking at how close they were. 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, totally." He responded sarcastically. Mikey just glared weakly at Frank. He looked back down at the bass and plucked out a random tune. 

The rest of the practice went by slowly, Mikey sticking as close to Ray as possible. When it came time to pack up, Mikey moved as fast as he could without looking suspicious. He followed Ray out to his car after saying goodbye to the others.

Mikey stayed silent on the way to Rays house. Ray reached over and rested his hand on Mikeys thigh. 

"It's okay, baby. Daddy's gonna take care of you okay, kitten?" Ray whispered softly. 

Mikey whimpered softly and held Rays hand, pulling it up to his chest to hug his arm. Ray glanced at him with a small smile. He gently put his thumb up to let Mikey suck on. Mikey started to suck on Rays thumb, blushing. He hugged onto his arm and closed his eyes. 

Ray eventually parked the car and got out. He went around and opened Mikeys door, lifting him out and carrying him inside. He brought Mikey to his bedroom and gently stripped him down to his underwear. He carefully helped him change into his unicorn onesie, ruffling his hair after zipping him up. Mikey blushed and made grabby hands to Ray. 

Ray gently picked the smaller boy up and opened up the wardrobe. He pulled out the large box he kept at the back and took out Mikeys pacis. 

"Which one baby? Pink or Blue?"

Mikey looked at them thoughtfully. He leaned over and pointed to the pink. Ray smiled and gently popped it into his mouth. Mikey blushed and began to suck on it quickly. He then whined and threw his arms around Rays neck, nuzzling up to him. 

"Dada." 

"Yeah baby, Daddy's here." Ray whispered, rubbing his back. He carried the small boy to the kitchen, getting him some yogurt in a little plastic Star Wars bowl. He took out some red food colouring, adding a few drops and stirring it in. He took out a small plastic spoon and sat down with Mikey on his lap. He gently began to feed him the pink yogurt. 

Mikey happily ate, snuggling up to his daddy's chest. Mikey looked up at him, his doe eyes wide. "Dada. Wuv." 

"I love you more, baby boy." 

Mikey giggled and shook his head, reaching up to play with Rays curls. Ray smiled and let Mikey grab small handfuls of his hair. He gently kept feeding him while he was distracted. 

"Baby bear, daddy wants to have a little talk with you, okay?" Ray looked at Mikeys worried face and shakes his head. "Nothing bad." 

He gently carried Mikey to the couch and cuddled him. "Why were you avoiding your little space?" 

Mikey looked down. "I dunno." 

Ray sighed. "It's okay, you can tell me. I just wanna help."

"I don' wanna be a little anymore."

"Why not?" 

Mikey whined and wiggled himself around on Rays lap before getting comfortable again. 

"Is annoying." 

Ray frowned. "No it's not. It's not annoying baby." 

"You always have to do everything for me. I'm too co-dependent." 

Ray shook his head. "I need this just as much as you do. I know it might be hard to believe but I enjoy taking care of you. It makes me feel good to know you rely on me."

Mikey nodded and looked down at his lap. He was teetering on the edge of little space, going in and out, not fully sure how to react to things. Ray noticed and popped his pacifier back in and turned on Mikeys favourite cartoon. 

"Daddy loves taking care of you. Daddy will always be here for you, kitten." 

Mikey happily snuggled up to Rays chest, eventually hiding under his shirt and giggling to himself happily. Ray smiled and held his baby boy, glad that he'd finally given in. 

They spent the night snuggled up together, feeling content to just be with each other.


End file.
